The Daughter of the Wizard
by Saby511
Summary: Nina is the daughter of Oz, but there are some issues. When Theadora is back, will she bring good or evil to the peaceful land of Oz? Will Nina choose the paths of good or evil?


**Hey guys! This was just an idea, so you know, hope you like it! This is based off OZ, the great and powerful, but in the future a little. About his kid, and her friends. So ya, enjoy! I do not own House of Anubis, or any of it's characters. I do not own Oz the great and powerful either.**

NINA

I look out my window, and see the land of Oz, silent before me. "How does she expect me to go talk to him about this?" I ask my self. I sigh. "Nina?" China girl asks from her bed. I look over at the only sister I ever had. "Whats up?" I ask her. She is older than me, and adopted. "You need to do what Glenda asks. She knows what you need." she says timidly. I sigh. "My mother wants me to go talk to the man I never see. I envy the people that go to talk to him." I say. I envy her the most... she sees him all the time. He won't see me at all. "Well, Nina, you should give him a chance." a new voice enters the conversation. My mother, Glenda, the good. "I know mom. But, he never talks to me. What do I say?" I say quietly. She smiles lightly. "Just, say what needs to be said at the right moments, and you'll do fine." she whispers, smiling at me. I smile back. She leaves the room, and I get up. "No time like the present? I guess." I say to myself.I walk out after her and head down the hallways. The memories of walking down this hallway flooded into my mind. Going to show a good mark on a test, showing him my new toys... all turned away. I'm eighteen now, and he wants to talk? It's probably to get married or something. I laugh at my own thoughts. Glenda didn't get married until she was like, what? Twenty five? Who knows. She sure wasn't my age. I walk up to the doors and take a deep breath, opening them up. There he is. Oz, the oneand only father that never spoke to me. "Hello." I say, staying by the doors. He smiles. "Nina, come over here please." he says. I slowly walk over to him, and stand in front of him. The doors shut. "Nina, I want to ask you something." he says. I nod. "Have you discovered your powers as a witch?" he asks. I nod. I did a long time ago, but you wouldn't talk to me. "Good. What is it?" he asks. "Ummm, fire and sometimes air." I say shyly. His face darkens at fire. "Fire?" he whispers. He shakes his head and continues. "I want you to go, and find someone special." he says. I raise my eyebrows. Is he saying get married? "You, You want me to get married?!" I say angrily. He sighs. "After all these years of waiting foryou to want to talk to me, this is what I get?!" I shout, turning around and storming out of the throne room. Glenda, China Girl, and Finley stand by the doors. I rush past them and right to the window, which I jump out of and float away, in a tinted red bubble. I fly towards the grave yard. No one goes there, so it makes it the best place to be alone. I fly there, and land, popping my bubble. "Who does he think he is? Making me find someone to marry?" I growl. I pace back and forth in front of a dead tree, when I hear it, laughing. "Oh little girl?" the voice says. I turn around to see a woman in black standing there. "Who are you?" I ask, putting my hand out with fire on it. "My name, is Theadora, who are you?" she asks. "Nina. Daughter of Oz." I say. She seems to become darker. "Well, very interesting. It seems you don't like him?" she asks. I nod. "He ignores me my whole life til today!" I say. She nods. "At least he didn't break your heart." she whispers. I suddenly feel pity go through me. "Gosh, I'm really sorry Theadora. Why don't you let me see your face?" I ask. She backs away. "You will run. Just like your father." she says. I step closer. "I will not run from you." I say, putting my hands in front of me in surrender. She lifts up her one black gloved hand and pulls her hood off. Her face is a green that could only describe the wicked witch. I think things over, and smile, putting out my hand. "I will not run." I say again. She smiles lightly, and shakes my hand. "Oz won't like this." she says. I laugh. "He won't like that I flew out the window either." I say, making her laugh a little.

Fabian- the cook

I look around the kitchen, at the spot Nina normally sat at in this exact time. "She isn't here." I mutter. Amber, Nina's best friend, scoffs. "She probably just got all stemmed up and went where ever she goes when that happens." she says, rolling her eyes. I nod. It's true. She has done this any time something bugged her to much. "GUYS!" Patricia yells, running into the kitchen. We both look over at her. "Oz talked to her today." she says, breaking the news. Joy is now here from cleaning with Mick, Jerome and Alfie are back from trying to cheer someone up, and Mara is back from teaching China girl. "Maybe that's what freaked her out." Joy says carefully. We all nod. "She wanted to talk to him so many times, and he talks to her now." Patricia says angrily. I nod along with her anger. Oz talked more with China Girl than with his own daughter. Glenda had once brought up how this made her feel, but not enough to actually tell us. Then suddenly, the doors fly open, and in glides Finley. "I need someone to go find Nina." he says. I raise my hand. "Fabian, just be careful. The wicked witch has been spotted a lot, Glenda and Oz are worried. I nod, grab my jacket, and run out the door. I hop onto one of the horses and ride. Where would she go? I ask myself. I look around the castle grounds, then into the forest, then into the dark forest. When I reach the grave yard, the sun has set, but there is light, fire light, and laughing? "So wait, you mean, you weren't always like this?" I hear Nina's voice. "No! I used to be just like anyone else! Oz broke my heart, and then my evil sister made me the way I am now." says a different voice I don't recognize. "Do you live out here alone?" Nina asks the other person with her. "No. I found a orphan girl a little while ago named KT, and have raised her ever since." the woman says. "You know, I might be able to change you back, you know, to the old Theadora." she says. Theadora, but she is the wicked witch! I am tempted to go out there and stop Nina, but I decide against it. "Gosh you know, Oz never understood after he had a child. When I was evil, he told me to come back if my heart was pure, and when I went back, he turned me away." Theadora huffs. I peek around the rock I'm sitting behind and see Nina smiling, the plan smile.

Nina

"I'll be back soon ok? I have to get some supplies to turn you back." I say to the woman in front of me. She smiles. "Maybe I could meet KT next time." I say. Theadora smiles. "Go on. Get home." she says to me. I wave and get into m red bubble, and fly towards the woods. Halfway through though, someone calls my name. I let my bubble pop and land softly on the dirt road. "NINA!" Amber screams. Oh gosh. I brace myself for the death hug, but I get slapped across the face instead. "OW!" I say rubbing my cheek. "GOOD! You ad us all scared to death!" Amber shouts angrily. I hate being yelled at... "Amber, calm down! I always come to the forest to cool off." I say truthfully. Amber sighs. "Look, Nina, maybe you should just listen to Oz." Amber says. I take like five steps away from her. "Thanks." I say angrily, flying back into the air, no bubble. I fly right back to my room and blast open the window. I sit on my bed, knowing next comes Chinagirl. The one I can trust... Hopefully. Instead, Glenda walks in. I'm dead.

 **So. This was a test chapter in a way. Hope you guys liked it, and review!**


End file.
